Correspondencia y unos cuantos besos
by misu2
Summary: De lo culpable que se siente Remus engañando a Severus con Sirius, y a Sirius con Severus (está mejor de lo q suena)


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son nuestros, pero se los vamos a pedir prestados a J.K. Rowling.  
Esto solo es el primer capítulo, esperamos q el 2do no se tarde demaciado.  
Mi y Su

Correspondencia y unos cuantos besos

- Severus, que sorpresa! ¿Que haces por aquí?  
- Es mi despacho, Lupin.  
- Ah, sí, bueno, yo venía a.. erm... a..  
- ¿Visitarme?  
- ¿Yo? No, eso solo que... Venía a tomar mi poción!  
- Remus, te la di ayer - le dijo Snape, sin darse cuenta que acababa de llamar a Lupin por su nombre.  
Maldita sea, pensó Remus. No era muy bueno inventando excusas, y menos en frente de la persona que más lo odiaba.... o eso creía....  
- Tengo... tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Severus!  
Remus se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, pero el brazo de Severus detuvo su trayectoria.  
- No irás a ningún lado hasta que me digas por qué estás en mi despacho.  
- Yo... - Remus se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada - no puedo decírtelo.  
- Que lástima. Pero tal vez yo puedo ayudarte.  
Snape agitó un frasquito de _Veritaserum _malevolamente. Remus retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y topó contra el muro.   
¿Quien le había mandado meterse en todo esto? Si Severus ya la había leído, entonces sabía lo de él y Sirius  
- Déjame adivinar. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con _cierta_ carta de _cierto_ asesino?  
Severus estaba peligrosamente cerca.  
- Así que lo sabes... vaya. ¿Podrías regresármela, ahora que ya la leiste?  
- ¿Acambio de qué?  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Remus nervioso.  
- A ti.  
Y antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar, Severus sujeto su cara y lo besó violentamente. 

* * * 

Para su sorpresa, Remus se presentó a la cena esa noche, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero evitó su mirada al sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. Los demás profesores sintieron que _algo _había pasado, y su mesa quedó en silencio durante el resto de la cena.   
- Pareciera que alguien se hubiera muerto - dijo Dumbledore, tratando de romper el hielo, pero las miradas significativas de sus colegas lo pararon en seco.   
Remus, ya harto de la tención ambiente, se disculpó y salió del gran comedor, inmediatamente seguido por Snape. Al llegar a un pasillo desierto, se volteó bruscamente para encontrarse frente a un Severus totalmente tranquilo.  
- ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?  
- No.  
Remus sintió su mirada gélida recorrer su cuerpo.   
- No vas a dejarme en paz, ¿verdad?  
- Así es. Voy a seguirte hasta que te consiga.  
Remus suspiró.  
- Bueno, podríamos decir que... que ya me has conseguido.   
Se recargó contra la pared, suspiró de nuevo, vencido, y cerró los ojos.  
Esa noche Severus poseyó su cuerpo sin piedad. 

Varias noches pasaron, varias noches que Remus habría querido olvidar. Pero su mente regresaba a esas escenas una y otra vez, y muy a pesar suyo, tuvo que admitir que lo disfrutaba.

* * *

Por una vez, Remus se alegró de que se acercara plenilunio: una noche sin Severus.  
Los alumnos de tercero estaban en Hogsmeade, exepto Harry. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, lo invitó a tomar una taza de té.  
- Profesor Lupin, usted conoce a los dementores... -   
Harry sonaba un poco nervioso.  
Lo interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.  
- Adelante, dijo Lupin  
Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo, y se detuvo al ver a Harry. Entornó sus ojos negros.  
Remus le mandó una mirada significativa indicando que no mencionara nada comprometedor.  
Minutos despues, cuando Harry le insinuó que la poción podría estar envenenada, rió para sus adentros y cambió de tema. 

* * *

Esa noche, Sirius Black entró al castillo, y rompió el lienzo de la señora gorda.   
Durante el rastreo que llevaron a cabo los profesores, Remus sintió la inmensa contradicción entre el deseo de encontrarse con Sirius, y el de no volverlo a ver nunca más.   
  
* * *

Después de la final de Quidditch, Remus supo que _algo _pasaría esa noche. Un gran perro negro había cruzado los terrenos en dirección al sauce boxeador. Eso no anunciaba nada bueno, ni para Harry... ni para él. Subió las escaleras mientras aquellos pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza.   
- ¡Auch! Mira por donde vas, pedazo de... oh, ¡lo siento profesor!  
La niña pelirroja bajó la cabeza avergonsada.   
- No te preocupes.   
Ginny pareció a punto de irse, pero algo la retuvo.  
- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Lupin.  
- Profesor... creo que debería alejarse de Snape esta noche. Es peligroso.  
Remus la miró sorprendido.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
- No sé... un presentimiento.  
- Bueno, te prometo que lo voy a tomar en cuenta.  
En ese momento los gemelos la llamaron, y su hermana se fue junto con ellos.  
  
CONTUNUARÁ....


End file.
